Training Adventures: Seireitou trains Ryuka, Kyashi and Evan
Setting Off [[Seireitou Hyuga]], along with his students [[Kyashi Urami]], [[Ryuka Uchiha]] and [[Evan Herane]] were walking along with way. [[Jake]] was also there, almost there to Dengai Port. Jake walked slowly behind them, "Goooooowwwd Are we there yet?" "Almost, about half an hour more" said seireitou, "lets pick it up!" said seireitou as he dashed ahead of them at high speed "I know, why are you guys so slow" Evan dashes in front of Seireitou. Kyashi's and Ryuka's eyes widened, before they took off after him at high speed. Jake kept up with Evan, "I prefer to think of it as pacing myself" He said sarcastically Kyosuke snickered. '''"That's right, brats, run like the wind!"''' He taunted. all 4 arrive at Dengai port, ahead of seireitou... "Its about time you guys got here" said seireitou sipping some sake. "Shut up!" Kyashi said vehemently, a vein popping in her head. "We're not as fast as you!" "Maybe not, but at the end of our training, you might be" said seireitou as he led them to a cruise boat. Ryuka rolled his eyes. "You two remind me of a married couple." He grumbled, earning him a smack on the head. "OW!" "Yes well, come along" said seireitou cough quietly while blushing "Don't pinch me I'm dreaming" Evan stares at the boat "I've never been on a cruise before." "A BOAT!!" Jake cried out in excitment "What fun this will be!" He ran torwards it "Come on I have never been on a boat, Hurry up hurry up!" "Wait" Evan stopped and stared at Seireitou " we are going on the boat right? "Don't get your underwear in a wad." Ryuka muttered, using quick speed to appear on the boat. "We're just beginning to go off the docks." Jake came behind Ryuka, "You always like this?" He said calming down and patted him on the back, "Lighten up you will get plenty strong in all do time my friend." "Take it easy, i just thought we might as well go to the [[Lost Lands]] in style" he said boarding the boat and giving everyone their tickets Cruise to Lost Lands Jake looked at the tickets and then at Seireitou, "Lost Lands huh? What kinda training can happen there?" He sat and waited for an answer Ryuka and Kyashi started to chat amongst themselves, although closely listening to Serieitou. "Well, in the Lost Lands, there are few ninja but, they go by a system known as "Chakra measurement", each chunin there has the power of a jonin here and every jonin there has the power of 2 kages here. The kages there can even almost match me, well, only [[Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki]], the others i doubt, so, keep on your toes" said seireitou Ryuka's ears perked up. ''"If that's true, then why aren't the Chunins Jonin?"'' He thought, looking at Seireitou. "well, like i said, they go by "Chakra Measurement" and how many jutsus one knows, so someone who has great power but few jutsus would be marked as a genin or chunin when their power exceds that of a sannin, they take their ranking very seriously there" said seireitou "so why are we going there, I mean can't we just train here" Evan staring down at the water "well, if you traing and fight people over twice the skill of their rank, then you guys i turn will increase your training by 2 times, get it?" said seireitou "I get it" Evan replied as the boat sailed of. "well, guys, go off and have some fun, come 2 days, we are really getting to work" said seireitou smiling "alright" Evan jumps of the boat runing beside the ship, "Well you never said we couldn't train by ourselfs" "fine, but you''l regret it" said seireiotu smiling innocnetly Evan starts to pull ahead against the boat "I'll beat you there" he said Runing faster. Seireitou looks at him with comicly drawn eyes as Evan began to sink, "Did i forget to mention, that the Lost Lands has special water that abosrbs chakra and will take chakra away from you?" Evan grapples up on to the boat "Yes you did Forget" Seireitou smiled, "Go round everyone, you guys will have your first lesson" Jake starred at everyone, "So many different things here....Hope I get some use out of all this." ''Only Seireitou is the one who can take me, If I keep an eye on him that just brings me closer to beating him'' Jake thought to himself. He started smiling and Seireitou looked at him funny but Jake already knew Seireitou had an Idea of why he came anyway,So said nothing else just waiting for training. As everyone rounded together, "The first lesson, im going to teach you how to fly" he said Learning to Fly "how to fly?" Evan said hanging of the side of the boat. "Yup" he said as he took off to the sky, flying all around, free as a bird. o.O Evan falls again but this time hangs on to his grapple. "wow, to be able to fly" Jake lifted off the ground, "My gravity body made this possible for me a long time ago, but obviously I am not as good as you Seireitou." "Wrong Jake, Flying and Levatating using Gravity are two separate things, no matter how similar" said seireitou flying back down. "Ok I guess you got me there, So how exactly do you do it?" Jake asked "Well, flying arises two forms of chakra control, the water walking excersise and the wire-training excersise" said seireitou "Alright" Jake said not totally getting it yet, "How does it all come into play?" "Okay, pay attention. The water-walking excersise must be adjusted so it helps you to walk on air instead of water, since both water and air are free-moving, it shouldnt be too hard. Next, the wire-training refers to be able to focus chakra in sveral areas at once while retaining a singular balance. When you put these two together, they allow you to fly" explained seireitou "So simple, yet genuis" Jake said suprised, "I will give it a shot." jake rose in the air with the levitation then let go and tried to fly, he would stumble a lot but then catch himself with levatation again. He sat up in the sky for two hours until he got it down well enough to match Seireitous Airodynamics. Jake breathed deep, "Good?" He asked "eh, not quite, more movement instead of sitting" said seireitou "Got you" Jake said, "Care to join me up there and show me how to improve? Having the Rikudo I tend to pick up on Chakra control fast" jake asked panting "Alright" said seireitou as he flew to the sky, making little flips and such in the sky. Jake followed him wobbling a little bit but following him, "So while we are at this why dont you tell me...Why do you insist on my training?" He asked. "Well, you wanted to learn and im gonna teach you, its that simple" said seireitou smiling Jake did a couple back flips and increased his speed catching on more and more, "Its not just now though..Back when we fought for the first time you looked at me as though we had known each other forever and you asked me repeatedly to train with you....I want to know why." jake said looking at the passing water beneath him. Seireitou froze in the air, as did Jake. ".....its because.... i didnt want another soul to fall to darkness.... my [[Ragnarok]] birthright allows him to sense such things, and yours was slowly descending into darkness.... my training could have awakened the light... within you, that way, another soul would have been saved" said seireitou Jake looked at him and kept flying around, "So I take it you had a screwed up childhood to huh?" Jake flew in front of Seireitou, "And you already made it through your darkness huh?" Jake started flying backwards,"I guess we arent to much different you and I" Jake said starting to descend to the boat. "You think I got it yet?" he asked pateintly Seireitou flew down, "Yeah, you're good" said seireitou as he faced Kyashi and Ryuka. "Ok guys, its your turns, Jake's got it down and Evan is starting to, your turn" said seireitou Ryuka scratched his head. "Air-walking? Sheesh...." He muttered. Dropping his hand to his sides, focusing. Once he was ready, he walked to the side of the boat and climbed. However, instead of landing in the water, his feet hit the air. Running quickly upwards at Seireitou's and Jake's level, he dived as if diving off a board. Immediately he started to soar in the air. Dropping his hand, he grinned, letting himself descend, then the air caught him a the last second, allowing him to fly back to Seireitou's and Jake's level. He grinned. "You know....once you get past the fact that you might throw up, this is actually kinda fun!" He said, looking at Seireitou. "Show-off." Kyashi muttered, running towards the side of the boat and jumping. Timing her chakra control, she ran on the air, and when high enough, she leaped, soaring upwards. Stopping at the other three's level, she stopped, "floating". Looking down at the ocean, she noticed the boat below. "Uh...we're not just gonna leave our boat there....are we?" "No, we can drop back down" said seireitou as the group flew back down "Okay, now, this next lesson is kindof only for Kyashi and Ryuka, since you two have almost perfect chemistry" said seireitou "oh la la" Evan smiled. "Looks like the two love birds get to trian together" Ryuka's eyes widened, backing up. "....Shut up....''puppet boy.''" He grumbled. Kyashi's eyes also widened, before she slightly blushed as well, placing a hand to her mouth. "Hahaha, but in all seriousness, this technique i will teach you will probably become the strongest weapon is your arsenal when you 2 fight together" said seireitou "All right, then." Ryuka perked his ears up once more, and so did Kyashi. "What is it?" "The [[Fusion Dance]]" said seireitou Learning Fusion Ryuka frowned. "Fusion Dance?" He repeated. Kyashi folded her arms across her chest. "Sounds simple....although it's probably not. What is it?" She asked curiously. "It is a series of movements that will cause you two to fuse into one being of immense power, maybe strong enought to even fight on par with me" said seireitou Kyashi, hearing that, started to grin, but then looked at Seireitou suspiciously. "...There's a catch to this, isn't there?" She questioned. Ryuka, although saying nothing, also stared at Seireitou, waiting for him to fully explain. "Well, two things, one, to preform the technique, requires perfect symmetry, right down to the breathe and power equality, your power levels must be at perfect, equal levels. The second thing, the fusion only lasts for 30 minutes and when its over, you wont be able to use it for another hour and during that time, you will be drained of stamina and chakra" said seireitou ''"A time limit, eh? Just like [[Sage Mode]]..."'' Ryuka thought. "Am I allowed to use the Sharingan?" He asked. "No, you must be in your base states with no help and fuse. In the fusion, you will be able to access both of your powers including new ones usable only by the fusion" said seireitou ''"Damnit...there's always a catch..."'' Kyashi thought, when a realization popped into her head. "What about Kyosuke?" Kyashi asked. "What will happen to him when we fuse?" "He will be fused along with you 2, but, his max power will become part of your fusion's base power. When you defuse, Kyosuke will return into your body, Kyashi" said seireitou '''"I am not letting that broody brat use ''my'' power!"''' Kyosuke snapped. ''"Like you have a say in the matter."'' Kyashi retorted. "Shut up, Kyosuke" said seireitou as hsi chakra began to supress Kyosuke for a second, frightning even him for a second "Anyway, this will be our final lesson before entering the Lost Lands" said seireiotu Ryuka sighed heavily. "I'm getting the feeling this is gonna be troublesome, but I'm ready." He turned to Kyashi. "Are you?" "I'm ready." Kyashi acknowledged, slightly nodding her head. "Alright, watch me, here's what it looks like" said seireitou. Seireitou extended his amrs out as fists and moved over three steps. "You over over to your friend in three steps while saying 'fuuu'" said seireitou. He liefted his knee and extended his arms in the opposite side. "You bend your leg and make it face the person your fusing with while saying 'sion'" Seireitou droped his foot and extened his index fingers out. "then, your fingers touch your opponents fingers, like 2 rivers converging together and becoming one and they filling eachother, you must also say 'HA' when your fingers touch, go it?" said seireitou "Yes, sir!" The two acknowledged. "Okay, but first, your power levels must be equal, so first, make your energies even" said seireitou Ryuka closed his eyes, focusing on his own chakra. It was circulating normally, no heightened or lowered flow. Without opening his eyes, he sensed that Kyashi was doing the same, synchronizing her chakra flow with his. "Alright, good, you guys are synced noe, preform the technique!" The vision of the two rivers came to him. ''"My heartbeat...my breathing....it's almost like my body's synchronizing with hers automatically...."'' He thought. "Fuu..." He said, walking towards Kyashi, who was mirroring his movements. "Sion..." He extended his leg and made it face Kyashi, who did the same. Then he extended his fingers out, symmetrically touching with Kyashi's. "HA!" A light of immense power shook the boat and the entire land and water. "Stay with it, your doing it!" yelled out seireitou. A being appeared in the light, the fusion, was successful. "Exellent... you've done it, and on your first try, good job, [[Kyaruka]]" said seireitou smiling 30 minutes past and the fusion defused and they arrived in the Lost Lands. Arriving in the Lost Lands